Shots Fired
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Formerly BABY MAKES FOUR. A normal shift at the ER brings a new addition for Drew, Rick and Brianna. Weeks into the family's new happiness, a shooting across from the hospital draws the doctors into the croshairs of the gunmen. The staff then find out that one of their own is a liablity to the ER.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shots Fired**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Brianna Alister-Lincoln thought what her dads had just asked her was the dumbest question she had ever heard. Would she be upset if they adopted a newborn baby?

Her dad, Drew had delivered a baby girl during his shift at the ER. The new mother intended to place the child for adoption.

The father? He was some guy she met on a weekend cruise and had two nights of "great" sex with. He had blond hair and blue years. He had the `bad boy" look she liked and he had served time in prison. That was all she remembered. Hours after the birth in the ER Drew was asked to come to the maternity ward. The patient wanted to speak to him. When she asked him "would you adopt my baby?" all kinds of emotions ran through his mind. She must have noticed his wedding ring. Just so the woman knew, Drew told her yes, he was indeed married but to a man. And oh yeah, he was active military.

The woman's reply, "I don't care. Good for you; two dads is even better."

This was a statement Drew never heard here in Texas before this moment.

Knowing the woman had to wait twenty-four hours to fill the paperwork, Drew didn't say "no" but he would talk to his husband and their teenage daughter. He would speak to her later in the afternoon.

* * *

With the decision made by the _family_ , not just the parents Drew returned to the hospital with Rick and Brianna. Drew wanted the woman to meet them before she released the newborn to them. The woman was friendly. She was happy to know her daughter have a big sister. Brianna made it known she had CF and had a lung transplant recently, in case her fathers hadn't. When Brianna stepped out to get a soda, the woman said she was ready to sign the paperwork when the social worker arrived. She had held her child, said "hello" and "see you later." She didn't wish to see or hold her again. She wanted Drew, Rick and Brianna to meet the newborn. And give her a name. This was when a surprise came for Drew and Rick. Brianna was adamant the baby be named after her late foster mother, Avery. She wanted to do this to honor the first person who showed her unconditional love. Her fathers finally agreed. The baby girl's name would be Avery Jade Alister-Lincoln. Now it was time to go shopping.

* * *

At _Babies R Us_ , while Drew and Rick got help from an associate on all the essential baby items and furniture they let Brianna loose with her own shopping cart to buy clothes for her sister. Her sister who was just five pounds, had the tiniest button nose ever and brown hair and the bluest of blue eyes. The teen met her parents with a cart full of clothing, some pink but not a lot, an hour later. The main things, car seat, bassinet, formula, bottles, diapers, wipes and clothing were loaded into the vehicle everything else would be delivered. By the evening Drew had received a text from the social worker for he and Rick to come to the hospital; to fill out the paperwork to take Avery Jade home. The birth mother had filled out the needed papers, giving the couple custody of Avery. She had checked herself out of the hospital by the time they arrived.

Hearing Drew and Rick were adopting again wasn't a surprise to Syd Jennings or her daughter Riley who had since returned to San Antonio from Washington D.C.. Both were doting dads to Brianna. Syd was looking forward to seeing Drew coo over a newborn. She could already see how smitten he was with Avery. The pictures of the baby with her new parents and sister were precious. The fact that Drew was the first person to ever touch her and cut her umbilical cord was something special too. If Avery's mother had been in the ambulance minutes longer the baby would have been born right there.

Since Riley Jennings was coming to see Avery now she was home a full twenty-four hours, Riley's mother might just as well tag along for the visit too. Syd thought Avery looked like a doll resting in her father Drew's arms. Brianna had picked out her sister's outfit, jeans and a pink t-shirt with _Princess_ printed on the front. The older girl was all smiles when Drew passed the baby to her.

"She's so small," Riley said, in awe.

"Did she keep you guys up last night?" Syd asked Drew and Rick.

Avery woke up every two or three hours that night only falling asleep when she was laid on one of her dads' bare chests. That was an amazing experience that parents under estimated. The loss of sleep was worth it. Rick had planned to go back to work full-time in a year. But that plan changed; their daughters needed a parent at home and the couple wanted to see each other more than one or two full days a week or the occasional weekend. They _barely_ trusted anyone to look after Brianna, which caused the teen to roll her eyes, hiring a nanny to look after the girls was out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

One person the two did trust with both their kids was Syd Jennings. With the nursery furniture delivered but not assembled, the former army major offered to look after Avery while the men got to the task.

"I'm assuming that two men can get the job done quicker," Syd teased.

Avery's big sister picked out many different colorful wall stickers of fish and dolphins for an "under the sea" theme for her room. She and Riley made scenes with them on the walls before Drew and Rick moved in and started to put together the furniture. Even if the nursery was set up by the evening Avery wouldn't be sleeping there. Until she outgrew her bassinet she would stay in her parents' room. Both sisters had fallen asleep with their dads that previous night, Avery on Drew's chest and Brianna hugged into Rick. It was a moment in time they never thought they would experience, let alone _together_. Out of the blue Rick laughed.

"What?" Drew said.

"A year ago I never thought we'd be dads. Now we have _two_ daughters at totally different stages of life."

Drew laughed then. "We're in for quite a ride."

When they met Brianna they prayed every day for the lung transplant that would save her life even if it wouldn't cure the horrible disease that ravaged her body. Everyone feared time would run out for her before the teen's adoption could be completed. Life with her in the past year had been an experience; it had been an adjustment for all three but happiness was the prevailing emotion. Brianna being so welcoming of the idea of a newborn who hadn't come from the state system took her dads by surprise. Her desire to name the baby after her late foster mom was a sign she was coming to terms with her grief. A framed photo of Brianna and Avery was on the wall in the girl's room. Drew and Rick encouraged Brianna to talk about the woman whenever she wanted, something she was starting to do more often.

 _Then there was little Avery herself. Drew never dreamt that when the baby landed in his hands that a day later he would be her dad. He indeed told her mother she was a very pretty baby before he was called to see a cardiac arrest patient. There was no time to think about the birth in the ER until shortly before his shift ended. Drew thought the woman just wanted to thank him and maybe have him hold the baby for a photo; many parents did that. The words "would you adopt my baby?" came as a shock. It was a good thing he wasn't holding Avery at that moment. Rick was taken back by the news, intrigued but only open to the idea if Brianna was._

 _This led them back to Brianna's reaction, "Are you kidding? Why would I mind? That would be so cool!" She wasn't surprised the woman had asked Drew to adopt her child; both her dads were the greatest. She always wanted a sister, too._

Rick's parents Trent and Olivia known as "papa" and "nana" hadn't met their new granddaughter yet. Both had the flu, knowing Brianna had to avoid germs and viruses they waiting till they were in the clear. FaceTime and Skype were the greatest gadgets. Seeing Brianna hold and fuss over Avery was heartwarming. And their son and son-in-law? They were over the moon for the second time in a year. They looked to be handling the needs of a newborn well for a couple who had no prior experience, or warning for that matter. When Brianna wasn't present they asked what the mom told Drew. Outside of the fact the woman moved to Texas from Alaska, didn't know who the father of Avery was and intended to place the baby for adoption "even before the stick showed two lines" he knew nothing. She had kept her pregnancy mostly a secret but had sought prenatal care and didn't drink or smoke throughout he was told by the social worker. According to her records the pregnancy was uneventful. Avery was healthy, had a good appetite and as her grandparents saw was very alert.

"Whoever thinks tough military men can't good care for tiny babies should think again," Trent said when the FaceTime call ended. Just because her dads had big hands used to working didn't mean Avery was taken care of very well. Her dads and sister couldn't stopping giving her kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Syd Jennings had never heard Drew like this before. The sound over of the baby monitor of him talking to baby Avery when she woke up from her nap made her smile. Avery seemed to stop crying almost immediately at the sound of his voice. It was the first voice she heard and the first touch she felt. That would likely stick with her without her realizing it.

 _Drew hadn't stayed long enough to see it, but Avery's mother hadn't held her until hours after her birth, then it had been just for a moment and at the coaxing of nurses. There were no loving words spoken to her. Drew had been the person who said to her "oh my, you're such a pretty little girl. You're gonna have quite the story to tell," when he cut her umbilical cord. The on-call OB/GYN arrived by that time to take over. In the hallway, the OB/GYN started to scold Drew about not sending the woman up to labor and delivery. For fuck sake. What did she think he was, stupid? No, he wasn't an OB/GYN but he knew the patient didn't have time to get to one. If she had, Drew would have sent her upstairs. In his career he had delivered around forty babies so far, even though it wasn't his specialty. He had to have assisted in a certain number of births as part of training. Several had been complicated deliveries and three had been c-sections, including one in Afghanistan a girl just a year older than Brianna. He had an idea how to handle the situations._

 _"Are you serious?" Drew had asked. "Then that baby would have popped out in the elevator! And what if the cord had been wrapped around the baby's neck or the shoulders' got stuck?"_

 _Scott chimed in Drew had extremely valid points. Even as a surgeon he wouldn't taken that chance. Given the amount of time or lack there of, the safest place for the baby to enter the world was a trauma bay. It was seldom that happy things in there._

Rick told Syd that as soon as Drew got home that fateful morning two days ago, all he could talk about was the baby girl. Despite only seeing her for a moment, he could recall her every feature; her tiny toes and fists and huge blue eyes. Drew looked to be waiting with baited breath waiting for Rick to answer if he wanted to adopt the parentless newborn. The last time Drew had that look of excitement and joy was when the judge finalized Brianna's adoption.

Drew came down the hall carrying his baby daughter. "What?" He said watching their faces. "Ever see a grown man coo over his baby before?"

Rick eagerly took the newborn from his husband. He kissed Avery's head. Still pink around the ears and hands Avery stared up at her other dad. Syd wondered if the baby realized just how wanted she was. Unlike her sister, she wouldn't have the memories of abandonment. Brianna was doing well in counselling, working through her grief with losing her foster mom, the years of experiencing nothing but disappointment and the trauma of having to meet Justin Wilson. Her bond with both Drew and Rick was solid. She still liked to spend time with them over her friends although she still had a very typical teenage life. During the past five days and nights the army dads had made it through dirty diapers, baby spit-up and late night feedings. And loved every minute of it. Syd thought if she could, baby Avery would shout out "stop! Enough already!" with all the kisses and cuddles she was getting from her daddies. The little one was getting a few hours break from her sister doing the same because Brianna was at school. Brianna was one proud big sister.

Syd laughed when Drew said Avery was a good cheering section when her dads got a few minutes to play _Call of Duty_. Rick said Avery watched with keen interest from her infant seat.

"You mean you guys actually put her down when she's not sleeping?" She teased even though Syd knew full well she would have been the same with the newborn. Those days were so short and precious; she missed out on much her own daughter's babyhood because of her career. She didn't need to tell the dads to savor every moment, they clearly had that figured out. The words were not in the understanding of the newborn her daddies were already telling her that miracles came in many forms, Brianna and her being just two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"She's such a doll," Shannon said looking at the pictures on Drew's phone. "Brianna looks in love with her."

Avery had totally captured her big sister's heart as well as her dads'. The pictures said everything. "She is," Drew smiled. "If we let her, she would get up with her she'd get up with Avery at night. She already reads to her."

"You guys aren't waking her for feedings, are you?" Topher asked.

"No. She's doin' it on her own," Drew said.

The sleep deprivation was something both he and Rick were getting used to. But this, raising a family and everything that went with it was a dream that they had avoided thinking about; because they didn't believe they would ever experience it. Brianna and Avery were meant to be their children. They were worth the wait.

Shannon didn't ask about any visits from grandparents; Jordan taken the liberty of giving her the edited version of how Drew's parents reacted when he came out and then he told them he and Rick got married. Shannon was disgusted but agreed not to bring the topic up to Drew. She barely knew Drew Alister but thought she would love to be alone with his parents for just five minutes. But it wasn't her fight so she left it alone. She smiled later that night when she heard him say that Rick's parents were coming in from Dallas to meet Avery. BrIanna was looking forward to seeing her grandparents again, he said. Shannon guessed that meant Rick's parents accepted their son's sexuality.

All both had ever wanted for Rick was someone who truly loved him; given the fact that _Drew_ had rearranged his whole life in an instant to care for Rick when he lost his leg said "I love him more anything and now I don't give a damn who knows"; Rick's mother had suspected her son was gay almost his whole life and for eight years had suspected Drew Alister wasn't just his "very best friend" because Rick never once said he loved _Drew_ "like a brother." Like he had other soldiers, she was thrilled that the two were able to open about their love now; the men's marriage and adoption of Brianna and now, Avery was sprinkles on the cake.

Olivia Lincoln couldn't wait to see her granddaughter again and meet her new granddaughter. Brianna was such a sweet girl. Both her grandparents couldn't believe she had been passed over for adoption for so long. But in the end, it was good she was or they would never have met her. From the tender way the teenager held her newborn sister neither thought that they would be holding Avery too much.

And that was okay.

The baby was only ten-days-old and they were parents to a ten-day-old Rick, their son barely left their arms. Avery was a dream come true who came to the family totally unexpectedly and no one could believe it. The birth mother had already went in front of a judge to terminate her parental rights. She didn't want her daughter left in legal limbo. The adoption finalization hearing was in four days. Drew had asked his in-laws to attend. The older couple were thrilled to especially since they hadn't got to attend Brianna's. Godmother to both, Syd Jennings wasn't able to be there because she was on shift at the hospital. But she would be dropping by that evening. So only Drew's sister would be there with Rick's parents.

Rick rolled his eyes at the amount of luggage his parents had. Five suitcases.

Two were no doubt held presents for the girls.

"There better be something in here for me," he teased his mother.

"Why didn't you bring them along for the ride?" His mother replied, referring to the girls.

"Because the star of the show is home waking up from a nap and meeting with her stylist getting prepped for your visit."

Picking a pair of jeans and pink smock with the words "Baby Sister" written on on the front. Her matching pink one had "big sister" on the front.

"And nana and papa don't say no. Even to cake for breakfast." She said to her sister.

Drew laughed at the conversation. With Avery in his arms, he followed Brianna to the door when Rick's vehicle pulled up. He knew it wouldn't be long and Avery would just as excited when her grandparents visited.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"You still can't believe it, can you?" Olivia said to Drew.

"What?" Drew asked.

Drew, Olivia and Trent were in the kitchen. Rick was in the shower and both the girls were asleep.

"That two miracles dropped into your hands, one literally, in the space of a year." Trent said.

Drew smiled. When he stopped to think about it, it was surreal. When he promised Brianna's dying foster mom that fateful night he would "take good care" of Brianna, he didn't think it would lead to him and Rick adopting her. He intended to be there for her as long as she needed him, until the right family was found for her. Then after knowing her for three weeks and when news came that Brianna's condition had worsened to the point where she needed a lung transplant to survive, the realization hit him.

He and Rick were that family.

A newborn baby never crossed either of the men's minds when they talked about adopting "one day" after they got married. The general thought was that they would adopt through the state and a child who was older and was less likely to be adopted because of that. That happened with Brianna.

The whole family was in for another shock early the next day.

Brianna had left for school when Haley, the agency social worker handling Avery's adoption called. She said she had some important news. It wasn't bad, she stressed. The adoption hearing was still going ahead but this was news the couple "ready should know."

Both men thought they were going to have a heart attack before Haley arrived.

The big news?

Avery's biological father had now known and DNA-tested for certainty, but he had immediately signed over his rights in front of a judge, the same time the mother did. But he did it from prison in Louisiana where he was serving 20 years in prison for armed robbery under the habitual act. Because this was a private adoption, the couple's identity was unknown to him. Everyone in the room was still wondering exactly she was telling them this until Haley said,

"his name is Justin Wilson. I'm sure you are all familiar with him. Avery is your other daughter's half-sister.'

After digesting the news for the moment, Rick asked "why and how did he come forward?"

Justin came forward he heard from a woman he was with on the cruise told him "the chick he fucked that weekend had got knocked up." She gave the child up for adoption. However Justin was nervous that the mom would take the child back and then he would responsible for child support. Thus his rush to terminate his rights. A lame "fear" really, Haley said. Justin's chances of getting out of prison early on appeal were slim at best, they were more "none." And with him being in prison for so long, his rights were going to be terminated automatically. All in all, Haley just wanted Avery's new parents to know their children were half-sisters.

"And I do have to ask you two a rather moot question. Do you feel any different about Avery knowing who her biological father because he caused you so much grief before? What if Avery starts to look like Justin in the future?"

Rick spoke first.

"Neither one choose him to be their biological father. No one can control who they look like, they're our daughters and they're beautiful no matter what."

"I know you had to ask," Drew said "but that is a stupid question. Looking at Brianna and Avery will only give us happiness."

Brianna couldn't hold their genetic connection against Avery either. Yes, her parents would tell her immediately but everyone was sure the young girl would thrilled about the relationship. That and the fact Avery would not have to suffer through meeting Justin the way she had.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

" _No way!"_ Brianna said. The girl sat down in the living room chair, stunned. She hadn't expected to hear Avery was actually her sister by blood. "is-s Justin gonna come after her, too?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No," Drew said, quickly wrapping his arms around his daughter. "He already gave up his rights. He can't take Avery."

Brianna was trembling. "But we still have to wait for a judge to say she stays for good."

"Yes, but we only have to wait three more days."

All the family was waiting for a stroke of a pen but it was all everyone, except Avery could think about.

 _Three Days Later.._

The adoption hearing conflicted with Avery's two hour nap.

She slept through the whole proceeding in Rick's arms. Even sleeping she attracted attention, looking adorable in a satin emerald green dress and matching head band. The judge even made Brianna a part of the proceeding, asking the teen if she would be patient with Avery even if Avery was 'annoying' as she grew up.

Brianna smiled and said yes or at least she would try to. The judge said that answer was good enough and with one signature, Avery Jade Alister-Lincoln was officially a part of their family. That signature lifted a ton of bricks from the family's shoulders. There was so going to be a party that weekend.

But tonight Drew was back at work.

Chaos started not even an hour into his shift. There was a shooting in a store parking lot across the street from the ER. Several people had superficial or non life threatening injuries. But two people were severely injured. One woman was shot in the face and abdomen. The facial wound as bad as it looked being a through and through, the bullet entering one cheek and exiting the other. The two bullets in her abdomen being the threat to her survival. The other, a man in his forties was shot in the top back of his neck, the bullet travelling downward. Remarkably the man was still conscious although he was unable to move or speak. He was unable to breathe without assistance before he was moved from the parking lot.

Both patients' vital signs was fading fast. Drew was astonished that both survived the move to the hospital yards away. Scott assisted the neurosurgeon to try to save the life of the man with the gunshot wound to his neck. Sadly he didn't make it. The other shooting victim was more fortunate, even if she didn't think so in the hours after her surgery. She had lost a kidney and would also require a colostomy bag the rest of her life. The shooter was still at large, paramedics and doctors, namely Drew, Paul and T.C. had taken enormous risk by running over there before police could arrive to offer cover. Unlike T.C., who felt a rush from this and similar situations, Drew only saw it as something he had to do and was relieved he got out alive, considering the scene was not secure and the shooter could have been in a mass of people in the parking lot. His focus was on the man he was trying to save, a part of his brain thought about his family.

Drew had to calm himself with the realization that any "what if"'s in his mind hadn't happened.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you," T.C. said when things settled. "How did this morning go?"

Drew grinned. "Great. Rick and I _officially_ have a new daughter."

"That's great, man. I know you guys and Brianna must be thrilled." Everyone knew Brianna and Avery were half-sisters and said it was great they got to grow up together.

The relative peacefulness wouldn't last too long, the shooting would have lingering effects on the staff on the scene for months after the bullets stopped flying.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The last time home looked so good was when he returned from the middle east. Drew heaved a tired sigh, taking his keys out of the his keys out of teg He rubbed both his palms on his face before he got out of the SUV. He and the others on the scene of the shooting had been set up to see the hospital's therapist in the next few days. Unlike T.C., Drew and Paul were receptive to at least one appointment. No bullets flew by as they treated the wounded but that didn't mean the fear wasn't still there. For a doctor who hadn't been in a warzone, Paul had managed to ignore the chaos around him. Paul was talented and was going to make a great surgeon. He was already one of the best surgical residents Drew had worked with. Drew had told the younger man that that evening. All the paramedics and doctors had been interviewed before leaving the hospital; not surprisingly they saw nothing in regards to a face for the shooter still at large. But the fact that T.C.'s gunshot patient, the one who would survive but without one kidney and require a colostomy had three .38 bullets removed from her body and the man was died in surgery had a .44 calibre bullet wound in his neck, there had to be more than one weapon-and likely more than one shooter.

Both who still roaming the streets of San Antonio.

* * *

There were some worry from the police department the shooter, or shooters had been watching what was on-folding from a distance and perhaps the first responders could be in danger. No doubt, Drew thought, that Rick was going to want to put him in a bullet-proof vest now since it would be more than Rick who would be effected if Drew was hurt, or worse. Drew couldn't mock the concern that he was going to hear when he stepped through the front door. Avery was in her swing looking like she was enjoying the motion. Rick grabbed him the moment he saw him, kissing him deeply before he said a word.

Drew returned the gesture. "I'm okay." He reassured his husband softly. "Hey. I'm here."

"You scared us last night," Rick said. "Thank you for taking time to call."

Drew had taken literally forty-five seconds to facetime his daughter to let her know he was unharmed but he couldn't talk right now. Brianna understood. Drew was okay but now he had to go to try to save lives. As long as her daddy was all right, everything was okay in her world.

"I'm sorry I couldn't add you to the mix but technically I wasn't even supposed to call Bri. But I knew you guys likely saw the news and didn't want neither of you up all night."

Rick nodded and kissed Drew again. "I know. Thank you for that. Just hearing your voice made it okay."

Drew looked over at Avery in her swing. "She looks happy."

"It's a hit. I could have left her there to sleep last night and she would have been a happy baby," Rick said.

Drew smiled, walking over and picking Avery up from her swing.

"Hi Avery," he said, kissing her cheek. "Daddy missed you last night. "

Avery's coos were soothing to Drew as she lay on his chest after he ate breakfast. Whatever she had done last night must have been fun if she was trying to tell him all about it. He fell asleep to her sweet sounds. While she was still in the hospital Avery had undergone the state mandated CF test. Thankfully, she hadn't inherited the disease her sister had. But if the test results had come back the opposite they would have proceeded with the adoption anyway not only because Rick and Drew had made a promise, to Avery's mother, Avery and Brianna but because they had already fallen in love with Avery; for Drew the moment Avery landed in his hands and Rick when he saw her in the nursery. Plus, _if_ Avery had tested positive for CF, the chances of her being adopted were small and she would likely have a long wait. Neither man was letting that happen, either way. Who was more relieved at the results Brianna or her dads, was questionable. Just because Avery was her sister by blood didn't meant she wanted her to suffer the same way she did. It was the _last_ common thing the teen wanted.

Rick took Avery from his husband's chest after he was sure Drew was asleep. He smiled at Drew's sleeping form. His husband probably wouldn't have fell asleep so fast if it wasn't for the warmth and calmness of the infant. Hearing a familiar sound from Avery, Rick sighed but smiled.

"You _had_ to do that _now_ , didn't you? You couldn't wait until daddy woke up? C'mon, let get you in a clean diaper and go to the grocery store."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Claudia Alister had been frightened by the previous night's events She had called his home immediately after the news broadcast needing to know if he was physically unharmed. She was glad that he was willing to accept psychological help of he needed it. She wanted to drop by and see him later that day. When he happened to see her in the supermarket Rick invited her over for a late lunch, saying Drew should be awake by then.

"Knowing your brother and food. I'm sire he will be glad to see you."

Drew had just swallowed two extra strength Advil followed by a bottle of water when he heard his family return. He wasn't surprised to hear his sister. He gave Claudia a big hug when she stopped into the kitchen.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Hey sis," Drew replied. "I would have had you called if there was anything to worry about. I'm fine."

Across town at nurse Kenny Fournette's apartment things weren't as relaxed.

The news reported that the shooting in the bar parking lot was the work of a local biker gang. A gang he was heavily in debt with from his gambling habit. The report said it was believed that one of the guests at the private gathering was in same predicament. He didn't know who to tell about his problem; Drew and Rick would distance themselves the moment they found out, for the sake of their family, their daughters' safety and Rick's connection with the police department.

And Kenny couldn't really blame them; Brianna had been through far too much as it was. Baby Avery didn't deserve to lose her new family either. Kenny could hear Drew telling him to "get his shit together and get some fucking help." Drew and his husband wouldn't bail him out of his debt either. Because he could hear this too, It was not their problem. Besides these people weren't like the bank, they didn't stop. How could Kenny have been so stupid to get involved such people? If they bailed Kenny out even once, he wouldn't learn and he would just do it again. As much as Drew cared about him, Kenny wasn't his responsibility.

* * *

It was clear as day to T.C. that Kenny was distracted at the start of the shift. He knew the look; the constant looking over his shoulder. The wide-eyed look at every mention of the shooting and the biker gang. T.C. had been there at some level but not with such dangerous people. If the doctor's suspicions were right Kenny was in big trouble in more ways than one. The most alarming being in physical danger of he didn't pay up _soon_. Kenny was also putting those close to him in danger, that included Brianna and Avery.

T.C. yanked the male nurse aside at the end of the shift and abruptly demanded how much Kenny was in debt and how much. He didn't bother to ask with who. He wasn't going to listen to a bullshit answer. Shocked and partly intimidated by T.C.'s sudden inquiry and demeanor Kenny stammered he owed ten grand and had to have it to them by tomorrow.

"Here's what you're going to do," T.C. said. "You're going to call 'em when you get home. I'm going with you; you're going to pay them the money you owe them, _my money_ and that will be the last time you place a bet with _anyone_. You're going to get your shit together or else I'll tell Topher. The people who work here are in enough danger and don't need _you_ to make it worse. Do you understand?"

Kenny nodded and stammered "t-thank you, T."

"Don't thank me, yet. After, you're gonna tell Drew and Rick. And if they refuse to be around you after that, it's on you. And I don't blame them, you haven't thought about Brianna and Avery."

Kenny's gambling problem wasn't a shock to the couple. Both men had suspected it but they hadn't thought he would get involved with a group he had the sense to know wouldn't hesitate to beat someone within an inch of their life. The ER treated many victims who made the same error, some who didn't have good outcomes.

T.C. was right.

There was no feelings but Drew and Rick couldn't have him in their home or around their daughters anymore. The risk to the family was too great.

Though saddened, Kenny understood it was his own doing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Brianna liked Kenny. She was mad at him, not her dads, for not being able to see him (outside of the hospital) anymore. She thought what he had done was stupid and he was smarter than that. But she didn't want anyone in her family hurt, either. When Drew had explained things to her she understood and he didn't need to explain to her what "loan sharks" were. She had seen enough movies. The big reason she told Kenny had been such an idiot the last time she saw him at the hospital. Neither dad had admonished her because she wasn't wrong.

Hearing the sentiment from someone younger just might put things in more perspective for him.

There was extra security in the hospital since the bar shooting, even in the form of plain- clothes cops with concealed weapons roaming the ER posing as waiting patients or hospital visitors. The staff knew who they were so these people cause suspicion and said officers went through the new metal detector (set up because of the shooting) without alert. The notion that the first responders on the screen might targets for the shooters because "they might have seen something" wasn't strange to anyone. This added to the stress of the work environment right now. With no progress in the case, Rick worried every night that Drew was on shift. He tried not to let this on to Brianna but he knew he probably wasn't being so good at it. Drew couldn't afford to be distracted by fear with the job he had to do. He had confidence in the beefed up security though he hoped it didn't have to last that long. But it wasn't lost on him that his husband became a nervous wreck every time he went to work, as was Brianna. Even if baby Avery didn't _know_ what was happening, she could sense something wasn't right. Drew hated that.

In a seedy part of city in a biker bar there was laughter.

Shooting the doctors and paramedics? Please. That would be like sending a flare. San Antonio Memorial beefing up their security so much was a big joke to them. It was dark and they stayed out of sight when they shot into the crowd. They hadn't expected doctors and nurses to run across the street to treat the wounded. But their mission had been accomplished. The man who owned them twenty grand had paid the ultimate price and the rest was collateral damage. The other people in the parking lot before the doctors arrived might have something to worry about but the rest? Shooting them wasn't worth it. The notion was entertaining nevertheless.

ER nurse Kenny Fournette had owed them money too. But he paid up his debt in full immediately after the incident across the street from his work place. The ruthless group had others to track down and shake up. Unless Nurse Kenny crossed them again he was safe from their crosshairs.

Kenny was more concerned with gaining the trust of his friends again. Especially Drew Alister. He missed their friendship and he missed Drew's daughter who he had become close to during her lengthy stay at the hospital. He wanted to get to know the new baby girl Drew and his husband recently adopted. He was missing a lot because of his mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Drew really did miss his parents. But his mother's offer of "apology" and its _rules_ attached made his blood boil, especially when they extended to Brianna and Avery. Maybe he didn't need her. The text on his phone read.

 _ **I want to come see you and meet the girls. But I have a few rules.**_

 _ **No PDA (or pet names) between you and YOUR PARTNER in front of me or the girls. No one needs to see THAT.**_

 _ **Since Brianna is the only one who can talk right now, I would like for her to refer to only YOU as DAD while I'm there. And Rick to not to himself as "dad" to the baby while I'm there.**_

 _ **Let me know when it is a good time to visit. Mom**_

Drew replied and meant _every word_.

 _ **Reading your "rules", MOM, you are not welcome here. So NO TIME is good.**_

 _ **Let me set you straight (pardon the pun). Rick is not just my PARTNER, he is my HUSBAND. He and I express affection when and where we please. Inside the walls of our own home, I assure you the affection in plentiful. Our daughters see it all the time and Brianna will tell anyone it is a comfort.**_

 _ **Last and most importantly, Brianna would NEVER refer to her other dad by his first name! We would never ask her to do that. She is a child who has been through more than you will ever realize and because you refuse to acknowledge the extent of her trauma as long as Rick and I both live, you NEVER MEET HER OR HER SISTER. Rick is DAD to our daughters just much as I am.**_

 _ **I am more in love with my husband every day (let me add that just to piss you off). He is my other half. The family he and I created mean everything to me. They will forever outrank you and dad and your attitudes. Sadly it took me this long to realize neither of you know true parental love. I or Rick will not expose OUR CHILDREN to this treatment.**_

 _ **You are not welcome in my home and don't waste your time in trying to contact me again. Drew**_

"Whoa, that was harsh," Jordan Alexander said.

She couldn't help but read the text exchange over Drew's shoulder in the breakroom.

"Tell me you're not talking about my reply," Drew said.

"No! I was talking about your mother. I am sorry she is so pathetic and _delusional,_ Drew. You don't deserve that."

"Thank you. That's two new words to describe it. Nicer ones."

"I'm glad you're standing your ground as a dad and husband. But I know you; I wouldn't expect you to do anything different."

"I should take that as a compliment?" Drew smiled.

"Yes. I hope Rick knows the catch you are."

Rick did, for sure. He was uncertain how he had got so lucky. He was grateful for every bump along the way in their relationship. It had only served to make them stronger and fall more in love. Not many couples could survive and thrive though all they had. Drew's parents would have admired that if Rick wasn't a man.

* * *

Drew's mother sent the text conversation to Rick later that night. Adding _**I hope you two are satisfied. Happily ever after doesn't exist with people like you.**_

 _Rick replied with **You would be surprised. I don't know how you did it or maybe it was in spite of you and Drew is a wonderful man. I thank you for that. As for our happily ever after, I assure you, it does exist. I would love for you to see it frankly just to piss you off. But you wouldn't and it's on you. If you show up on our property I will have you arrested. Now, kindly FUCK OFF!**_

Rick thought Drew's words about him and their children _very sexy_. Come hell or high water baby Avery was going for a nap this afternoon. Drew was _so_ getting laid when he got home. He grabbed Drew and kissed him passionately the second he stepped inside the door. Avery was content in her swing.

"Whoa!" Drew smiled. "What was that about?"

"For your words about us and our family. Your mother sent me the whole show. Very sexy. I just fed Avery and put her in her swing. C'mon, we're going to the bedroom," Rick said, grabbing Drew by the hand.

 _Sleep and breakfast can wait!_ Drew thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _I know "Turbulence" showed Drew having a hunky-dory make up with his mother (even through Drew didn't write the text) but I couldn't be so forgiving. Thus, my take on the storyline._

Would Drew back up his husband on having his mother arrested?

You better believe he would. As much as he missed her, or the person she was before came out, Drew didn't want or need his mother around now. She would cause too much stress on Brianna. And his mother siding with his father (words and a conversation Brianna would never hear about that happened before they met her) and the _rules_ his mother wanted made forgiveness and family reunification not an option. His home was his sanctuary and no one were going to disturb that. Maybe someday Drew could forgive his parents, solely for his own peace of mind. But forget and reunite? No. Too much had been said on their end that couldn't be taken back. After Avery let her dads have a brief intimate interlude before demanding Drew's attention he held her and told her about his shift while Rick made breakfast.

Drew told Avery about his entire night from an old man's in-grown toe nail to raw egg eating contest gone badly. It was one of the interesting shifts that did not end in sad news. Rick was listening nearby, grossed out the toenail bit. The raw egg thing? He had done that before and managed not to get the one with salmonella. Apparently his husband's patient that night a few. Rick's nose wrinkled at the thought. He was glad Drew was the doctor. He certainly wasn't cut out for it. Listening to Avery coo in reply his husband's words was cute. The family may have had her a little over three weeks but it was as she was always there. Raising a newborn _and_ a teen would get only more interesting as the days went by.

Drew noticed Rick's expression. "What is it, toenails or raw eggs grossing you out?"

"Your entire shift sounds like it was vile."

"Or normal."

"Nasty. I'll stick with messy babies," Rick smiled.

"Every word of what I told her was the truth, you know," Drew said, walking over and kissing Rick, Avery still in his arms. "I _do_ love you that much."

"I love you, too. Maybe we should send your mother a photo of _this_ ," Rick said.

"Tempting."

Three years ago Drew had considered going to Ranger school. Both Rick and T.C. had put in recommendations for him. A slot was open now if he wanted it. If things hadn't changed, in such a good way in that time Drew likely would have taken it. But his children and marriage were too important. And then Drew did want to focus on medicine too father than the battlefield if he could. Whenever he was deployed again that would be bad enough. He would prefer to hen treat and save the lives of soldiers when given the choice.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thoughts about last night's episode:_

 _I_ _ **knew**_ _Paul's dad was almost broke! He comes across like a man who doesn't manage his millions well._

 _Jordan absolutely could have handled Shannon's situation much better. I hope she helps the girl out!_

 _Jordan still carries a torch for TC, she certainly seems jealous of Amira._

 _And lastly, (sorry I have to rant about this one) but who else wanted to kick Drew in the nuts last night for the "surprise" he dropped on poor Rick? I mean, chances are he's doing this out of the shock of seeing Xavier Arnold again and reliving the death of his buddy. Maybe he wants to do something that Xavier lied about doing to honor his fallen friend._

 _BUT does he not remember that THIS DAUGHTER PANICS WHEN HE IS LATE GETTING HOME?_

 _What's 61 days of being without him going to do to already fragile physical health?_

 _And something like this isn't a subject you would keep from your spouse! What the hell is he thinking? Not of his family that's for sure!_

 _But I hope they can work through it! They are such an adorable couple! There is still two more episodes to find out, hopefully Drew snaps out of it and decides not to go. His mother is still in his house so perhaps she will talk (or shake) sense into him. A new baby would be so sweet, too. I love Rick's idea!_

 _Anyway back to fanfiction land where Drew has more sense…_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

"I heard you changed your mind on ranger school," T.C. said.

"Yeah. I know you put in a good word for me but with the girls in the picture-" Drew tried to explain, he felt he owed it to the fellow soldier.

"Hey man," T.C. interrupted his friend. "I get it. Your 61 days in hell would be hundred times worse not being able to talk to your girls."

That was true. The separation would be so hard on Brianna, and she would absolutely worry about her dad. That would take a toll on health she couldn't afford. He and Rick could likely handle the separation but children changed the situation. Could Rick hold things down at home? Most definitely. But the separation for Drew and Brianna would be close to unbearable. Avery wouldn't remember her other dad after 61 days apart. Coming home to a five-month-old who adored him two months prior who now didn't recognize him and probably be scared of him would break Drew's heart.

* * *

"Thanks. Bri heard me and Rick talking about it, she thought I decided to go. She completely panicked." In fact it took most of the evening for Drew to calm Brianna down.

The teenager realized that if Drew was deployed again, it was beyond anyone's control, he would have to go. She didn't like the idea but she understood it. But that was not happening anytime soon. Ranger school _was_ a choice. The couple decided it was an option in a few years when Brianna was grown and Avery was older. That is, if they didn't have any other child in the house by then.

A third child wasn't a far-fetched idea. It would be nice for Avery to have sibling close to her age. The two had talked about adopting another teenager or pre-teen but Brianna told them _she_ would concerned how that teen would treat Avery. She had met many other teens who didn't like having babies or younger kids in the house because they were forced to share their new family from the start. Nina told them this was true somewhat and could cause discord in the family even if an adoption didn't occur. She advised them to focus on adopting younger children or babies given their family dynamic. She also said Brianna had experienced bullying because her disease from other foster kids her age she lived with before at times and another teenager might cause the girl to feel ill-at-ease in her own home even if she knew her parents would protect her.

Private adoption was a better option for the couple if Drew and Rick didn't want to go through the waiting and uncertainty they went through with Brianna's adoption.

"Or you could consider switching to delivering babies full-time and see what happens," she joked to Drew.

Both men laughed.

"Nah, I think how I met Avery was a once in the lifetime event," Drew said. If it happened again he would probably faint.

"Not that we would if he walked through the door with another newborn again, Maybe when this one gets a bit older," Rick said, looking at little Avery resting in his arms.

Neither parent or sister had a preference whether that child was a boy or girl. The couple was more experienced and comfortable with girls at this point, sure. But if they were meant to have a son then so be it.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thoughts on the finale and some questions too (hoping for a season 5!):**_

 _How is Amira able to get medical clearance to serve if she has MS, even if it is in it's early stages and she is being treated (and as she said, the treatment is not working.) This I don't understand._

 _Well, Rick and Drew worked it out! What a relief! I just hope Brianna copes okay in Drew's absence. By the looks of the last scene, poor Drew doesn't get his tab but props to him for trying especially the others are half his age and big kudos to Rick for encouraging him to go! I hope they do add that baby to their beautiful family when Drew returns. I LOVED their kiss and "I love you" at the end!_

 _Good for Paul for stepping outside his comfort zone. It will only make him a better doctor. I can see why he told his father the way he did. His father would not approve and probably Paul is too good for that type of work._

 _Shannon? Sorry but the girl has to grow thicker skin and suck it up! Running away to the reservation clinic where she was essentially her own boss was childish. I hope she is more mature if she comes back to San Antonio Memorial as she agreed to after six months._

 _Cain Diaz was no great loss to the hospital. He didn't fit there._

 _The only thing that bothered me? Kenny. Oh Kenny! I know you are desperate for somewhere to belong but **please** don't be sucked in by that douchebag future father-in-law! Don't become his little puppet! You can do so much better and meaningful work in your scrubs! How dare that man degrade the work nurses do! Your friendship with Paul? That's down the drain if you go Julian's way. I hope when your buddy Drew gets back he knocks you down a few pegs! If we get a new season, looks like it will pick up six months later. _

_Happy thoughts, everyone!_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

There had _finally_ been an arrest, or three in the shooting that had taken place near San Antonio Memorial. Rick could imagine he wasn't the only one relieved. He was watching the late night news with Avery in one arm. The three men arrested were a part of a biker gang as it had been suspected from the start. It was a different group than the ones Kenny had become entangled with, but an off-shoot of the same gang. Just maybe if Kenny proved he had got help for his gambling problem and ceased contact with such people then they would allow him back in their lives. He and Drew would have to talk about this. Rick knew his husband missed his buddy. Kenny had been great, no, more than great to their daughter during the months she had in the hospital waiting for her lung transplant. Brianna missed having him visit. But she understood why he wasn't allowed to; and she was mad with him too for being so stupid. She would forgive him whenever her dads let him back in her life but would make her hurt known. Kenny had missed a lot of time with Avery too, events and laughter Brianna wished he had been there for. When the teen got this off her chest, she would give him a clean slate but only _one_ more chance.

"I guess I don't have to worry much about your daddy anymore," Rick said to the baby. "I will sleep better, when you let me." Avery wasn't fussing or crying tonight but she wasn't sleeping either. And when she were awake, she wanted company.

Too tired to walk around with her, Rick finally laid down on the couch with Avery on his chest. Her favorite spot to sleep. Even then it was almost half an hour before she went to sleep. Thank goodness that Brianna was over at her aunt Claudia's for the night and he didn't have to take to her to school. There was a mother-daughter field trip to chocolate factory for her class tomorrow and both were excited about it. So what if they were aunt and niece?

Seeing both his husband and baby daughter solid asleep when he arrived home Drew was puzzled temporarily. He wondered if it was the news (which all the staff had watched on the television near the nurse's station) that kept Rick up or Avery.

"Hey," he said touching Rick's shoulder gently so he wouldn't startle him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Rick said groggily. "Only the trials of living with a three-month-old night owl."

Drew smiled. "Go back to sleep. I will check on the runt."

Having had a late night herself Avery didn't wake till eight thirty.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute," Drew said, smiling at Avery after he changed her diaper. "You had this daddy from the moment you were born."


	14. Chapter 14

_I am skipping ahead in the time line for more cute family stuff._

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

It wasn't until months after Avery was born and settled in, that Drew admitted to his family and friends that he felt _something_ , a tingle in his chest and emotion for the newborn he had never felt any other time he had delivered a baby. He had to ignore it because he needed to focus on other patients. Delivering the baby stuck in his mind all night. After Avery's mother had asked him to adopt her and he said he would discuss it with his family, he found himself crying alone in the locker room and didn't know why. The only person he told this to was the person whom he did everything, Rick.

Rick answered this with a kiss on the forehead. "That was because you knew she was meant to be ours."

Drew admitted this. It was one of the most overwhelming moments of his life coupled with when Brianna said she wanted to his and Rick's daughter.

Rick recounted to his husband how he had been that day when he got home from work.

"You couldn't stop talking about her. Her tiny feet and hands, how her big eyes just stared at you."

"I couldn't get her out of my mind," Drew said.

"And if me and Brianna said "no" you would have gone to any length to change our minds."

Rick was right. Drew didn't really think it would take much to win Brianna over, the girl had been wanting a sibling, preferably a baby and a sister. But he thought Rick might think it was a bigger responsibility to take on than a teenager. Then there was the fact their teenage daughter already required more care than others. She didn't mind sharing her parents with a baby.

* * *

Avery was now six-months -old. She was sitting up on her own and babbling up a storm. Tonight was her first "girls night" or that was what Syd Jennings was calling it. Tonight there was fundraiser for Cystic Fibrosis that the hospital was participating in. Night shift vs. Day shift. The host from _American Ninja Warrior_ was hosting it. Rick and Brianna were going along to cheer on Drew and the others. Brianna was hoping to get an autograph and a photo with the celebrity.

"Don't let this cuteness fool you," Drew said, playing with Avery's tiny feet as she laughed in Syd's arms. "This one can be trouble, too."

Avery smiled, as if she knew what her dad was talking about.

He gave Avery one more kiss and headed out with the rest of his family.

San Antonio Memorial night shift won the entire competition against the day shift. Not only did they raise a lot of money for CF, the losers, the day shift had to work weekends for four months. Brianna got to meet the co-host of _American Ninja Warrior_ and have her photo taken with him. Kenny was glad to see Brianna. Her parents agreed to let him back around their children and in their home. Kenny told them they wouldn't regret it. He learned his lesson. Kenny has seen many photos and videos of Avery on Drew's phone. The tyke was a very happy girl. Avery wouldn't remember him but hopefully it would take long for her to remember her father's long-time best friend.

Kenny emotionally told Brianna he had never meant to hurt her, although he realized he had. He was willing to work to regain her trust. He took the emotional verbal blows about how hurt her feelings were, and how stupid he had been with gambling and not getting help before he had got in so deep he lost everything, Though his gym was gone thanks to gambling, he still had his friends and their families, he was determined to hold onto that this time for good. He knew there would be no more strikes for him.

"I care about you and your sister very much, Brianna," he said emotionally when the teen let him hug her. "More than you know. I promise I won't let you down again."

"Good, because my baby sister is the best, she is everything to me. It's my job to help my parents protect her from anything. I don't want people coming in her life and then, poof, disappearing. That hurts. And she won't understand why either. She is innocent and I won't have that happen to her. Do you get if you mess up again, I never want to see you after?"

Kenny said he did.

Everyone including Kenny was aware of Drew's mother and her supposed desire to see Brianna and Avery. And Drew and Rick's refusal to allowed to do so. They hadn't met anyone who disagreed with their decision. The woman's _rules_ were ludicrous. Kenny told Drew if he was in Drew's position, he would have got Rick to make out with him in front of his mother if she bothered to show up at their house.

Drew laughed at that. That was something he and Rick had considered. But it was a rather juvenile act, fun but juvenile. Both Drew and Rick agreed to allow Kenny to come by their house to spend time with the girls the following evening.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

 _Give Kenny a chance._

Brianna wasn't sure if her words she was kept hearing in her head or her dads'. Either way she was trying her hardest to be nice to Kenny. She _had_ agreed to give him another chance. She couldn't forget everything he had done for while she was waiting for her lung transplant and in the weeks afterwards. Avery looked like she hadn't forgotten him at all. She gave him lots of smiles. After some time with Avery, Kenny and Brianna went to the rec room to play wii bowling. It wasn't long, minutes later and her parents heard the two laughing. A great sign and given the fact they had made him change Avery's diaper (and she had began eating solids a week ago) Drew and Rick agreed Kenny had been punished enough.

Brianna even gave Kenny a hug when he was leaving.

* * *

Kenny didn't get a chance to talk to his friends about the situation with Drew's mother. There had been more heated texts to both him and Rick. Phone calls too. Brianna wasn't aware of these, as far as everyone knew. She did know that Drew's parents didn't approve of him being gay. When he told them he married Rick, the relationship got worse. Add to that, Drew's parents didn't think "two men should be raising girls."

 _What the hell did they know?_ Brianna thought angrily.

That was strictly because she had walked into the kitchen during one of Drew's calls to Pennsylvania. She was upset for Drew because he looked so sad. Brianna was reassured by both her parents the matter with this one pet of grandparents wasn't for her to worry about and they didn't want her to.

"It does hurt that your grandparents feel the way they do," Drew told her. "But you, dad and Avery make so happy that they really don't matter in the end."

Brianna wanted to say she didn't consider Drew's parents her "grandparents," but she bit her tongue.

Both men were glad their daughters had one set of grandparents. Neither Drew's mother or father were getting _near_ their family.

During his visit with the family Kenny hadn't the chance to talk more about everything going on with Drew's mother. He knew enough from chats with Drew at the hospital. Kenny thought he just stop by the home during the day when Brianna was at school. The nurse didn't want Brianna to hear any more of the situation either. It was a shame she had to overhear what she did. His best friend was a great guy. It wasn't a bad thing he wasn't afraid to show his feelings. Unlike Drew's parents, Kenny believed that was just who the man was, whether he was gay or straight Drew would be that way. There was a lot more pain on Drew's side than his friend would acknowledge. Pain Drew didn't deserve to feel. It was cruel this had to be thrown into what was supposed to be the happiest times in his life. If Lillian Alister ever came to San Antonio, Kenny would her a piece of his mind.

But he would probably e third in line after Syd Jennings and Jordan Alexander.

If Lillian even _survived_ Syd.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Drew was relieved that Brianna wasn't permanently scarred by the footage from the bar shooting. Both dads talked to her at length. They could see right through her when she was lying. That brief video call Drew had made to her had made a huge impact. Regardless of what had happened across the street that night her daddy Drew didn't get hurt. Something was bothering Brianna though. The whole situation with Drew's parents was distressing to her.

Brianna tearfully told her dads she hated seeing Drew so upset and by the two people he should be able to trust and feel loved by.

"But they're not your problem, sweetheart. I know they're wrong in what they're doing. You, daddy, Avery and aunt Claudia are my family. Don't forget our friends at the hospital. You guys make me happy. It's my parents' loss that they don't accept me," Drew said.

Brianna admitted she was worried that Drew's mother would try to have she and her sister taken from their parents out of spite. She was assured she and Avery weren't going anywhere. Her dads would make sure of it. The teenager didn't need to know that legal minds in two states, Texas and Pennsylvania said Drew's mother, Lily had no case to take her grandchildren away from her son and his husband, no matter what she thought of their marriage. Worse for her so-called case was even her own attorney realized that the girls were at risk of parental alienation if Lily got a hold of them. That would be more task with Brianna but with Avery it would the "easiest" time for such a vindictive action. One of the main reasons was Lily hadn't met Brianna or Avery. Regardless Brianna knew she had a whole lot of people ready to protect her and Avery against anyone, including Drew's parents.

Drew's in-laws were ready for battle mode if need be. Unlike Drew's parents, they had home court advantage so to speak. They actually lived in Texas, even if it wasn't in San Antonio. Then there was Claudia, the elder Alisters' _only daughter_. She swore that if Brianna and Avery were going to move anywhere, it would be with _her_ to a house on the same block as their dads. Their dads could, likely would live there unofficially and be with the children 24-7. Whether any custody action would take place or not, Claudia was moving into the neighborhood. The lease was signed and she was moving into the four bedroom bungalow in a week. To say the least, the battle lines were drawn and Lily and her husband didn't have any allies.

 _To be continued….._


End file.
